The present invention relates to a method designed to place a slow-release supply of a substance in the oral cavity and a device designed to implement said method. The slow-release supply can contain one or several medicaments or a sacrificial anode in the case of oral galvanism.
In human beings, the required medication is usually administered orally or rectally. When a regular slow release of medicaments for a certain period of time is necessary, a slow-release device is placed under the skin. The placing of such slow-release devices involves minor surgery.
Oral medication is effected either by swallowing or, in the case of tablets, by sucking the tablet so that its contents dissolves and is absorbed in the blood stream through the mucous membrane in the mouth. Pills are dissolved by the saliva which is always present in the mouth. The thinness of the skin and of the mucous membrane allows the medication to be readily diffused in the blood. The quantity of medication which is diffused in the oral cavity, swallowed or administered rectally is always small.
For dental treatment and in the case of infection or inflammation of the tooth canals and roots, it is common to place slow-release analgesic medication in a root canal and to seal the canal temporarily. The placing of such slow-release medication can require anaesthesia of the area which is going to be worked on and is also done in connection to the extensive work involved in repairing a damaged tooth. In addition, slow-release medication for the treatment of a local area are placed in the tooth concerned or in its vicinity.
The methods used by doctors or by dentists for placing slow-release medication requires surgery and anaesthesia of the patient. Placing slow-release devices for medication of the entire body require at least minor surgery under the skin.